


Distraction

by DimiGex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I feel like I should apologize for this one, Kind-of, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mutual Stupidity, PWP, innuendos, it was a dare, kakasaku - Freeform, much less posted it, self-gratification, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Groaning, Kakashi opened his eyes to the lonely darkness of his room. One hand curled against his stomach, aching to slip lower at the memory. Uncomfortable pressure settled deep in his groin. Breathing through his nose, Kakashi tried to force the thoughts away, but he recalled every detail with painful clarity: the wet shirt clinging to Sakura's body as her chest heaved with exertion, the kissable curve of her lips as she looked up at him.





	Distraction

Rain pounded mercilessly against the window. The storm had started nearly four hours ago, crashing down unexpectedly on the training grounds, then lingering over the village. Kakashi rolled to the other side and exhaled, covering his eyes in the crook of an elbow. His breath sounded unnaturally loud in the otherwise silent apartment. Thunder rumbled distantly, and lightning filled the room.

Groaning, the man sat up in bed and raked through his damp hair. The air felt too close, like a heavy blanket draped over his sweaty body. As tired as he was, Kakashi couldn't force himself to sleep. Glancing at the clock, he threw himself onto the pillows with a huff. He needed to rest and should have done so hours ago. Two important meetings with clan heads loomed tomorrow.

_Hokage-sama._ The purring tone made Kakashi's pulse leap, though it was memory rather than reality.

"Get it together, Hatake," Kakashi growled, tugging his mask down his to draw a breath. Dragging himself out of bed, he opened the window. Even though the storm-riddled night felt thick, it was cooler than his suffocating room.

Still overheated, Kakashi pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the corner. The sheer exhaustion of sparring should have been enough to make him sleep. If not that, then the warm shower to wash the mud off, but, the water had turned cold long before his body stopped feeling like it was on fire.

Exhaling, Kakashi sat down on the edge of his bed and considered his options. _Icha Icha_ sat on his nightstand, but that seemed like a dangerous road to travel. If he was going to sleep, he didn't need to start reading. Lying back, Kakashi closed his eyes and began running through combat scenarios. _Dip, slash, roll, spin, stab_. Though sleep evaded him, the haziness preceding it slipped in, and the scene shifted.

_Dense air blanketed the training ground, thick enough to cut with a kunai. Sweat dappled Kakashi's face and ran off Sakura's in streams. They were close enough that he could see it, even without the sharingan he'd lost in the war. When Sakura had asked him to train, he hadn't anticipated how good his former student had gotten, or how weak he'd become from weeks of sitting behind a desk. The woman was nearly his equal now, and she knew most of his tricks after years training together._

" _I'm not giving up," Sakura gasped, straightening her gloves._

_Evidence of their fight littered the training ground: earth torn from Sakura's punches and trees smoldering from Kakashi's lightning. Dirt smudged her cheek, and a single cut from a branch that exploded under the force of one of Kakashi's attack dripped blood down her arm. Sakura's eyes sparked with the thrill of combat._

" _I wouldn't expect you to," Kakashi answered, launching into another attack._

_Ever quick on her feet, Sakura sprang away. Kakashi followed, knowing her moves as much as she knew his. Their kunai sparked midair, clashing then flying apart. Without his sharingan, Kakashi was forced to rely on his familiarity with Sakura's fighting style. The shinobi landed, surveyed each other, then leapt together again. Sakura fell for Kakashi's feign, ducking beneath the stab and slamming her fist into his stomach._

_Kakashi's shadow clone dissipated in a puff of smoke as he caught Sakura's free arm and pressed a kunai against her throat. "You let your guard down," he exuded by her ear, breath sticky in his lungs._

_An elbow slammed into Kakashi's chest, and Sakura threw her head back simultaneously. The air wheezed from his chest, but he tightened his hold, dragging Sakura's other arm behind her back. His fingers found the sensitive point that forced the hand to open. A kunai clattered between them. Sakura twisted her hand in Kakashi's grip, fingers brushing the inside of his wrist, and he almost let go in shock._

_Kakashi's surprise was enough for Sakura to jerk one arm free and pivot into his chest. Lightning split the sky, throwing the training ground into almost full light. Kakashi couldn't see anything except for Sakura. She startled at the explosion of brightness, hands curling in his flak vest. When thunder roared in response, he'd closed his free hand around her back. Sakura seemed completely unaware of the way her body conformed to his. The rain jolted them back to reality._

" _Sorry," Sakura laughed, releasing Kakashi's vest and turning her eyes toward the sky. Rain splashed off her cheeks, running through her hair. Belatedly, Kakashi remembered to draw a breath. "Don't think this counts as a win, Hokage-sama."_

_The girl's next sound had been caught between urgent gasps of laughter and words Kakashi couldn't quite catch. He found his eyes drawn down to the dampness of her shirt as the rain poured around them with sudden fury. Sakura couldn't have noticed how close she stood, or how kissable she looked with his arms around her. It took everything Kakashi had not to pull her closer and press their lips together._

Groaning, Kakashi opened his eyes to the lonely darkness of his room. One hand curled against his stomach, aching to slip lower at the memory. Uncomfortable pressure settled deep in his groin. Breathing through his nose, Kakashi tried to force the thoughts away, but he recalled every detail with painful clarity: _the wet shirt clinging to Sakura's body as her chest heaved with exertion, the kissable curve of her lips as she looked up at him._

Easing his hand lower, Kakashi brushed his fingers over the front of his pants, lightly touching himself through the fabric. Closing his eyes, he let the memories ease into his consciousness: the warm press of Sakura's body on his, the way she'd curled her voice around his title. His free hand slid across his chest, teasing the skin in much the same way that Sakura's fingers had brushed his wrist. He lingered there for several moments, aware that the tempo of his heart had increased, along with a much lower pressure.

Kakashi unknotted the string at the top of his pants, loosening their grip on his hips. For a moment, he froze, trying to convince himself that this was a terrible idea. Sakura couldn't have noticed that his eyes had begun to linger longer than they should have during the past few months. He'd almost acted on it earlier, tugging her lithe body against his and pulling the mask away to kiss her.

Even though he knew it was crossing a line, Kakashi slipped a hand inside his pants. The tips of his fingers fluttered over his half-hard erection, then tightened around it. He pushed his pants low enough to free himself and let his mind wander from reality to fantasy.

The pressure of Sakura's body on his became firmer, more urgent. Her fingers dipped between them, pushing under rain-soaked fabric. Kakashi lightly stroked himself, envisioning how unsure Sakura would be at first. He groaned as he sank deeper into his imagination. The sound he made would have given Sakura confidence, as would the way he grew harder. His hips rose toward the tightening grip.

Kakashi's heart pounded erratically as the scene changed to Sakura kneeling on the wet grass, gazing up at him through her lashes. He circled the pad of his thumb over the slit, spreading pearly beads of precome over the head while fantasizing about her tongue. She'd curl it just so, finding the most sensitive spots to drag moans of encouragement from his lips. Kakashi didn't try to hold back the sound as thunder rumbled outside.

The thought of Sakura taking him into her mouth nearly undid Kakashi. The soft, damp heat would suction around him, drawing him deeper. He'd tangle his fingers in Sakura's hair and stroke her cheek as she moved, encouraging her. The fantasy leaped into his mind easily. Desire coiled at the base of his spine, and the need for release burned through his entire body. Kakashi paused to catch his breath, kicking off his pants to give himself more freedom.

Cool air from the open window raised gooseflesh on Kakashi's skin, as did the images playing through his mind. He'd already gone this far; there was no point stopping himself short. Sakura would drag him to the ground, removing her clothes in the urgency to have him. She'd crawl into his lap, green eyes flashing with desire. Her body was all slick skin over lean muscle, giving to the pressure of Kakashi's hands as they settled on her hips. His fingers brushed his painfully hard cock, imagining Sakura rocking against it.

"Please," Kakashi half murmured, body twitching beneath his touch. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he gripped his cock harder and stroked. Kakashi gasped, imagining the tight warmth of Sakura enveloping him. She'd move slowly at first, adjusting to the feeling, then more eagerly as her body grew accustomed to having him inside her.

Kakashi's entire body hummed at the juxtaposition of fantasy and reality, hips bucking upward. Breath wheezing in his throat, the jonin surrendered to the dizzying sensation. Sakura would throw her head back, purchasing her hands against his shoulders as she lost herself in the rhythm of their movements. Sweat dripped off of her pink hair, ran in rivulets over her rain-dappled body. She cried out his name, nails tightening on the burning skin of his chest.

"Fuck, Sakura," Kakashi moaned, muscles tightening as his body sped over the edge. The strength of his release temporarily blinded him with pleasure. Kakashi's hips jerked desperately, splashing hot liquid across his chest and stomach. The spurts grew weaker, dribbling over his hand.

The world spun, and Kakashi tried to catch his breath. It was only then, as the high began to ease, that the image shattered. He'd just fantasized about Sakura, one of his former students, a girl fourteen years his junior, who probably never thought of him as anything except sensei. Groaning, Kakashi pressed a pillow against his face, shame burning away the pleasant tingle of satiation.

* * *

Sakura sank lower in the tub, watching rain splash off the window high above her head. Taking a bath during a thunderstorm probably wasn't the safest thing she'd ever done, but Sakura felt like flirting with danger tonight. Kakashi was easily the most dangerous thing she'd ever toyed with. Except, it wasn't playing; Sakura really did want him.

Though the mystery surrounding Kakashi's face hadn't changed, Sakura had realized that her feelings were more than that. He'd always been there for her, a constant in her life that she hadn't noticed until recently. More times than Sakura could count, Kakashi had been the one to save her. Though she understood that she could save herself now, Sakura still wanted him around. _And you liked the way his body felt against yours_ , inner Sakura teased.

Pushing a hand through the water to make the bubbles swirl away from her, Sakura entertained the thought. She'd felt Kakashi startle when her fingers caressed the inside of his wrist. The hitch in his breath when she'd pressed close might have been her imagination; the sound was too soft to be certain. His dark, beautiful eyes made her chest ache. Even with half of his face covered, Kakashi was gorgeous. She'd turned into his chest after breaking free, then realized she'd much rather be captive.

When lightning split the sky, Sakura had gripped the rough fabric of Kakashi's vest. She could still feel it rising and falling beneath her hands. Then, he'd closed his arms around her, drawing her nearer at the sound of thunder. Sakura had imagined a lover's embrace, rather than a protective one, and thankfully the rain cooled her burning cheeks before he noticed. Looking up at Kakashi, Sakura had wanted nothing more than to jerk him closer and kiss him, with or without the mask.

Reopening eyes that she didn't remember closing, Sakura stared at the window again. It was too high for her to actually see anything, but she could hear the rain against the panel. Her bath had grown cold, so Sakura opened the drain with one foot and let some of the water out. At the same time, she reheated it by turning on the tap. Sakura's aching muscles relaxed further as she fought to bring her mind back to more productive things. Kakashi continued to sneak in.

Sakura had developed a crush on Kakashi toward the end of the war. Logic tried to insist that it was stupid, but the more she resisted, the faster she fell. Ino had noticed months ago, asking which shinobi Sakura was pining over like a love sick puppy. It had taken weeks, and more than a little alcohol, before Sakura managed to squeak out Kakashi's name. She'd expected Ino to be shocked, maybe a little horrified, but the girl had just laughed. And laughed, then fallen back in breathless giggles.

Blushing furiously, Sakura had tried to backtrack, but Ino held up a hand. When she finally got a grip on her amusement, the blond had given Sakura a playful grin and launched into half a dozen scenarios in which she made the first move. They'd ranged from more or less logical, telling Kakashi that she liked him and asking him to dinner, to insane, showing up in her medic's uniform and asking if he wanted to play doctor. Inviting Kakashi to spar had been Sakura's variant on Ino's ideas.

"It almost worked," Sakura mourned, turning the water off. She'd been close enough to touch Kakashi, close enough to feel the heat of his breath before the storm interrupted them. Sakura imagined that the lightning never came. Kakashi's arms would have tightened, melding their bodies together as she pulled down his mask. He wouldn't have stopped her; Sakura knew that. But, would he Kakashi allow her to remove the mask because he wanted her to do so, or because he was too stunned to move? She chose to believe the former.

Sakura's image of Kakashi's face was blurry, insignificant against what she imagined his lips would feel like on hers. She fantasized about strong hands lifting her so that she could kiss him more thoroughly, exploring the face and mouth Kakashi always kept hidden. She could see the flush on his cheeks, hear the breathless whine of her name when she rolled her hips into his. Undoing the snaps and loosening the band around his stomach would allow Kakashi's armor to fall away so that Sakura could touch him the way she wanted.

Sakura had seen Kakashi shirtless before, but her hands had never been free to rove the hard ridges and smooth dips of his muscles. The rain would have been welcomed then, showing off the perfect body beneath the soaked blacks that he wore. A soft moan left Sakura's lips as she imagined him touching her in return. Her fingers followed the same path, teasing lightly down the side of her neck, tentatively brushing between her breasts, then resting over her stomach. Despite the warmth of the water, a shudder rippled through her body.

Whenever Sakura thought of Kakashi, and she did that far more often than she would like to admit, she imagined that he was an attentive lover. He'd be aware of every touch winding her higher. The tips of his fingers would brush the outside of her thighs and the tight fabric that covered them, breath increasing as his lips moved to her neck. Though she didn't know how she knew it, Sakura was certain that Kakashi would be a biter, never drawing blood, but heightening the experience with his teeth.

Eventually, they'd manage to undress as the storm intensified around them. Night would make it too dark to see, but their bodies knew what to do. Sakura imagined seeing the lightning in Kakashi's eyes when he finally carried them to the ground, desperate breaths as they struggled against each other, ripping fabric in their urgency. The feeling of cold water on burning skin.

Sakura's hand slid into the warmth between her legs. The ache there multiplied a thousand times, when she imagined Kakashi moving down. His damp hair would be soft between her fingers as he kissed the newly exposed skin, trailing his tongue between her lips. Sakura jerked when her fingers traced the sensitive area. She found the bundle of nerves at the top and teased it with light swirls, imagining Kakashi holding her hips down as he licked in torturous circles.

Twisting under her own ministrations, Sakura splashed water over the side of tub. Her fingers worked with teasing slowness, but the build-up was already too much. With a gasp of Kakashi's name, pleasure shuddered through her body. Too sensitive to touch, Sakura withdrew her hand and pulled in a ragged breath. Even with the light in the bathroom and the water surrounding her, Sakura could still feel the weight of Kakashi across her legs, picture the arrogant smirk curling on his mouth as he crawled toward her lips on all fours.

Opening the drain, Sakura clamoured out of the tub and made one pass over her body with a towel. Falling into bed still damp, she returned to the fantasy of Kakashi's rain-slick body on hers. Despite her release moments ago, Sakura's desire had only grown stronger. Kakashi would have laughed, teasing her that once wasn't enough. Sakura could only agree, fantasizing about wrapping her arms around Kakashi's muscled back to pull him into another kiss. Kami, she wanted to taste him.

Kakashi's breath would stutter deliciously when Sakura told him that she wanted him, purring it against the shell of his ear. She wouldn't give him the option of refusing her, rolling him onto his back so she could slide into his lap. Sakura's fingers traveled between her lips again, feeling the slick dampness from earlier alongside the heat growing in her belly. She'd never seen Kakashi naked before, but could envision it easily. Pale skin stretching across hard muscles, scars littering his body like decorations.

Sakura would take one of his hands, guiding it to her entrance. She pretended the finger that she rocked her hips toward longingly was Kakashi's instead of hers. He would pull her closer, curling the digit to drag moans of pleasure from her lips. Sakura's chest tightened and her head spun when she added a second. Torture and pleasure combined in one breathtaking movement as Sakura pumped between her legs. She arched, imagining rubbing against Kakashi until neither could stand it.

Thrusting a third finger inside to join the others, Sakura imagined the way Kakashi would fill her. the stretch almost bordering on pain. He'd be gentle, but eager, moving slowly enough not to hurt her. Sakura's fingers mimicked the image in her mind, picking up the pace. When a pleasured gasp of Kakashi's name left her lips, Sakura didn't try to stop it. She lost herself in the fantasy of Kakashi's head thrown back as she took him, rain running through his silver hair.

Eventually, Kakashi would sit up to pull Sakura into his body. She imagined the way he'd feel, being forced all the way inside her. The friction between them, the heat, was too much. With one final, urgent thrust of her fingers, Sakura's body leaped upward, thighs squeezing tight around her hand. Every muscle contracted and released in a steady rhythm that was nowhere near the pounding of her heart.

Sakura's legs quivered as she withdrew wet fingers and opened her eyes. As the lazy afterglow took over, she chuckled under her breath. "Kami, I need to get laid."

* * *

"Can't Shizune do it?" Sakura tried and failed to keep the petulance out of her voice.

Tsunade crossed her arms under her ample chest, frowning. "No, she cannot. I asked you to do it. What's gotten into you? Normally, you jump at the chance to get out of the hospital."

"I have that new patient with the broken wrist, and he really needs-" Sakura wilted under Tsunade's glare. The man in question would be fine with Tsunade and Shizune. He didn't need Sakura, and judging from the look on the woman's face, she had already come to that conclusion. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The meekness in Sakura's voice annoyed her, but she picked up the report and held it against her chest. She couldn't imagine a place that she wanted to be less than Kakashi's office, but there didn't seem to be any way to get out of it. She glanced at the clock. It was close enough to lunch that he might be gone. _Maybe I can leave the report on his desk with notes. I don't actually have to talk to him._

It wasn't that Sakura minded seeing Kakashi, necessarily, but the memory of last night was fresh enough to make her cheeks flame crimson. She wasn't sure she could look at the man without remembering the fantasy of making love to him on the rainy training field. Somehow, Kakashi would look at her and know, even without his sharingan. Her feet dragged as she walked toward the Hokage's office.

There weren't any guards stationed outside the door; that was a good sign. Hopefully, everyone had gone to eat. Taking a deep breath, Sakura raised a hand to knock. The sound had barely finished reverberating through the wood when Kakashi's voice answered. "Come in."

_Dammit_ , Sakura thought, panic clutching at her throat. Embarrassment followed quickly in its wake, burning her cheeks. _Oh Kami, I can't do this._

"Hello?" Footsteps crossed the office, and before she could think about running away, Kakashi opened the door. Genuine surprise colored his charcoal eyes. "Sakura?"

"Um," the girl managed as eloquently as possible.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath and pushed the door wider. "What do you need?" His voice sounded tense, but he made an effort to keep things normal between them. _He knows, oh my god. He knows that I tried to seduce him last night, that I still want to, that I can't look at him without flashing back to those rain slicked muscles on mine-_ "Sakura?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of her name and realized that she was still standing in the hallway while Kakashi was already halfway back to his desk. "I, um, we need to go over this report. Tsunade sent me," she managed to stutter out.

"Do we have to go over it with the entire space of my office between us?" Kakashi's eyes lit up with amusement as he took his seat.

_Yes,_ Sakura wanted to weep at the idea of stepping into the office and closing the door behind her. "No," she answered, doing just that. _You're an adult, get it together._

Raising her head, Sakura walked across the office and set the report on Kakashi's desk. The man glanced at it briefly, then lifted his eyes to her face. Sakura's cheeks warmed, and surprisingly, Kakashi looked away and cleared his throat. Uncomfortably aware of the way her heart pounded inside her chest, Sakura watched him look over the report a second time.

Sakura heard Ino whisper in the back of her mind. _Forehead, you have to take what you want. Waiting around for a boy is stupid._ Kakashi leafed through the pages again, seemingly restless. "Do you need me to go over any of it with you, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi's hand jerked at his title, and Sakura wondered if he heard the unintentional caress in her voice. If so, the man didn't comment on it. Instead, he let out his breath in a soft whoosh and shook his head. "I'm sure I'll manage on my own."


End file.
